


Un poids trop lourd à porter

by AkiMegumi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiMegumi/pseuds/AkiMegumi
Summary: Yuuri souffre et décide de partir. De s'éloigner de son amour et de sa passion. Victor, lui, décide de s'y plonger corps et âme pour oublier la douleur de la disparition de son âme-soeur.





	Un poids trop lourd à porter

Je ne suis qu'un poids pour lui, je le sais, je le sens. Un poids qu'il s'efforce de traîner, une masse informe sans importance. Je dois partir, pour lui, pour son bien, je le sais. Mais, je l'aime, je n'y arrive pas. C'est terriblement égoïste, je le sais aussi. Mais cette nuit, je vais y arriver. Il est rentré, et il dort déjà. Normal, vu l'heure qu'il est et tout le travail qu'il a fournit aujourd'hui. Je sais bien qu'il en a fait beaucoup, j'étais avec lui toute la journée. Je suis encore dans le salon, devant mon ordinateur, me demandant si, oui ou non, je te laisse une lettre pour expliquer mon départ. Je te manquerai de respect si je ne le faisais pas, mais c'est déjà si dur. Je n'arriverais pas à partir si je le faisais. Alors que j'essayais vainement de me décider, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. J'entendis ensuite des pas, se dirigeant vers moi. Je ferme alors le traitement de texte et commence à faire semblant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. A plus de deux heures du matin c'est normal. Tu arrives alors dans le salon alors que je laisse un air fatigué envahir mon visage.

\- **Tu ne dors toujours pas ?**

\- **Non, j'arrivais justement. Désolé si je t'ai réveillé !**

\- **Non, ce n'est pas toi. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?**

\- **Je discutais un peu avec ma famille, tu sais avec le décalage horaire et nos entraînements, c'est un des meilleurs moment que j'ai trouvé, je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si long par contre !** **Je commence à être fatigué ! Je vais aux toilettes et je vais me coucher, ok ?**

\- **Oui, oui, à tout de suite.**

\- **A tout de suite !**

  
  


Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à lui parler. J'espère que ça ne c'est pas trop vu. Je fais alors comme je lui avait dit. J'éteins l'ordinateur, pour de bon, part aux toilettes et je le rejoins dans la chambre. Je ne pourrais pas partir ce soir, il ne dort toujours pas. Quand il sent que je me met dans le lit, il se retourne et me serre contre lui. Il ne le voit pas, mais cela m’a fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je l'aime tellement. Mais je ne suis qu'un poids pour lui autant dans sa carrière que dans la vie privée. Oh mon dieu, je l'aime... Puisque je ne pourrais pas partir ce soir, autant en profiter. Une dernière fois. Je me retourne et le serre dans mes bras également, mais nichant ma tête sur son torse, il ne peut voir mes larmes.

  
  


Yuuri est étrange en ce moment, plus distant avec moi, et avec tout le monde plus généralement. Il est comme enfermé dans son monde. Il a des yeux si triste. J'ai peur. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il part. Je vois la douleur dans ses yeux, mais je ne l'explique pas. Pourquoi a-t-il si mal ? Est-ce à cause de moi ? Si oui, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Il dort, lové contre moi. Je sens sa respiration calme. Il ne le sait probablement pas, mais j'ai vu les larmes dans ses yeux, alors que je le prenais simplement contre moi. Que se passe t-il ? Je ne le crois pas, je sais très bien qu'il ne parlait pas à sa famille. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je n'y survivrai pas, je l'aime trop. Je resserre mon étreinte, et niche ma tête dans son cou. Quelques larmes coulent de mes joues jusqu'à rendre humide son t-shirt. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je sens soudainement le jonc d'or sur mon doigt et je resserre ma main sur son t-shirt.

  
  


Quand je me réveille, je vois ses yeux fermés, mais avec encore un contour rouge. Il...il a pleuré ? Pourquoi ? Je me lève, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller. Hier, une fois de plus, je n'ai pas réussi, mais ce soir, je dois y arriver, je dois partir. Je me glisse doucement sous la douche. Une fois à l'intérieur, je laisse l'eau brûlante couler librement sur mon corps. Puis, alors que mon esprit était complètement vide, cette même pensée vient s'insinuer dans mon esprit. _Je suis un poids pour lui._ Ma tristesse se mêle à l'eau toujours aussi brûlante. Je ne reste que quelque instants de plus avant de sortir, tout en essuyant mes yeux. Je vois alors le jonc d'or toujours à mon doigt, et mes larmes luttent pour recouler. Quand je ressors de la salle de bain, je suis habillé, mais mes yeux ont conservé leurs couleurs rouge. Victor attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain, je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de cacher mes yeux. Il me regarde avec inquiétude.

\- **Tu as pleuré ?**

\- **Non, non ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est du shampoing dans les yeux !**

  
  
  


Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de me croire. En allant vers le salon, je passe, par habitude, une main dans mes cheveux.

  
  


Pourquoi a-t-il pleuré ? Et surtout, pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ? Ses cheveux sont secs, il ne les a pas lavé. J'entre à mon tour dans la salle de bain. Comme toujours quand je passe après lui, la salle de bain ressemble plus à un sauna qu’à une salle de bain. Il prend toujours sa douche brûlante. J'ai appris à apprécier ça aussi. Une fois sous le jet d'eau brûlante, je laisse mes larmes couler librement, toujours conscient du poids du jonc à mon doigt. Puis je sors et je rejoins Yuuri dans le salon, près à partir à la patinoire à s'entraîner pour la prochaine saison.

  
  


Encore une journée sans saveur. Entraînement, entraînement et encore entraînement. Voilà tout ce qui résume notre journée. Notre dernière journée ensemble. Devant ma porte, à trois heure du matin, je me tourne une dernière fois vers ce qui fut autrefois ma maison. J’ai le cœur serré. Je l'aime tellement. Je sors de la maison, les larmes coulant ses mes joues librement. Le jonc sur ma main gauche est lourd. Je lui ai finalement laissé un petit mot. Tirant ma valise derrière moi, je disparais dans la nuit. Laissant ma passion et mon amour derrière moi. Trop dangereux, plus tard, de reprendre le patinage, on pourrait se croiser, et je ne le supporterais pas.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, je ne le sens plus à mes côtés. Et, je le sais, il n'est plus là, plus dans la maison, il est partit, je le sens. Et il ne reviendra pas. Je laisse mes larmes couler. Pourquoi est-il parti ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, ne puis-je m'empêcher de me demander. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever aujourd'hui. Il est parti, à quoi bon essayer ? Il est celui qui me donnait la force. Je n'ai déjà plus aucune envie. C'est dingue de constater que, dès que ce qui vous donne ce petit je ne sais quoi qui vous motive à avancer, est parti, la vie n'a déjà plus aucun goût. J'aurais peut-être dû écouter Chris finalement. Yuuri est parti, me laissant brisé derrière lui. Une immense douleur s'empare alors de ma poitrine. Une douleur tellement immense que je me redresse brusquement, le souffle coupé. Je ne dois pas penser. Je dois aller m'entraîner, c'est le seul moyen pour moi de ne plus souffrir autant. Juste patiner, sans penser à rien d'autre. Je me dépêche de me préparer, et je cours à la patinoire.

  
  


L'entraînement est fini depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, mais je ne peux pas rentrer, sinon, je souffrirais trop. Yakov vient vers moi. J'ai surpris son regard toute la matinée, tout comme celui de tous les autres. Je n'ai pas parlé, et tout le monde se doute que ça a un rapport avec l'absence de Yuuri aujourd'hui. Arrivé devant moi mon coach m'ordonne de m'arrêter. Ce que j'ai bien du mal à faire. Je sais que la conversation à venir va être douloureuse. Et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas parler de ce qui m'arrive. Je ne veux pas parler de Yuuri. Son absence n'en sera que plus réelle, et douloureuse. Mais, visiblement, je n'ai pas le choix. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas essayer de faire comme d'habitude, et me dire que Yuuri m'attend à la maison, comme s'il était malade.

\- **Que ce passe t-il aujourd'hui, Victor ? Yuuri n'est pas là et tu n'es plus toi même !**

\- **Il… Il est malade, c'est tout...**

  
  


Les trémolos dans ma voix sont clairement perceptible. Ma gorge se serre. Oui, il est seulement malade. S'il-vous-plaît, seulement malade. Il n'est pas parti, il est à la maison, au chaud sous la couette, parce qu'il est seulement malade. Il n'est pas parti, il m'aime toujours ! S'il-vous-plaît... Je ne veux pas – ne peux pas – croire qu'il est parti. En regardant Yakov, je vois qu'il ne me croit pas du tout. Et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

  
\- **Victor...**

- **Il… il n'est pas parti, d'accord ?! Il va revenir !!**

  
  


Il ne dit rien. Au fond, il savait déjà que Yuuri avait laissé Victor. Mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de cet abruti de japonais ?! Tout le monde s'étaient habitué à les voir toujours ensemble ! Même pour l'entraîneur, qui au début désapprouvait totalement leur couple, il ne pouvait pas les imaginer séparés. C'était maintenant ainsi pour tout le monde, si on voyait Victor, Yuuri était avec lui. A part à quelques exceptions, ils étaient toujours ensemble, et ils avaient l'air de nager en plein bonheur. Ils ne l'étalaient pas partout, et ils avaient réussi à faire accepter leur couple à une majorité, et ils se foutaient bien du reste du monde ! Alors, pourquoi bon sang, cet abruti de japonais était partit ? Laissant Victor complètement détruit. S'il ne l'aimait plus – chose hautement improbable – il aurait au moins continué l'entraînement, et si ce n'était pas ici, il les aurait prévenu de son départ imminent. Et puis, dans leur attitude, cela se serait vu avant.

  
  


Yakov à l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Quant à moi, je suis immobile, et je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue. Je lève le bras pour l'essuyer, et essayer de me retenir de pleurer le plus longtemps possible – cela me ferait admettre qu'il est parti, et je ne veux pas –, mais ma main est à peine arrivée à ma joue avec cet éclat doré si douloureux que Yakov me prend dans ses bras. Ce geste ne me réconforte pourtant pas. Yakov ne montre qu'une apparence froide avec les autres, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne prendrait quelqu'un dans ses bras, surtout s'il pleure. Il le sermonnerait sur sa faiblesse. Il lui ordonnerait de ne la laisser éclater seulement lors d'un programme bien préparé, et parfaitement exécuté, sur une patinoire. Mais, là, ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait. Il me prend dans ses bras et me console. Et la vérité m'écrase de son poids injuste. Yuuri est parti. Yuuri est parti... Yuuri est parti. Et avec cette phrase, une autre vient m'effleurer l'esprit. La vie est une connasse.

  
  


Je suis enfin arrivé à bon port. J'ai les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré sur le long trajet. Trois longues heures d'avion. Mais je suis enfin arrivé. Ici, il est à peine onze heure du matin. Le décalage horaire n'est que d'une petite heure. Ca y est, j'ai réussi, je suis parti. Il va maintenant être plus heureux. Il n'aura plus de poids à traîner derrière lui. Il va pouvoir trouver sa vraie âme sœur. Mon cœur se serre atrocement alors que j'imagine Victor dans les bras d'un autre, ou d'une autre. J'ai mal. Je l'aime. Non ! Yuuri, tu fais ça pour lui, tu n'as pas le droit de craquer maintenant. Tu serais terriblement égoïste si tu retournais le voir ! Pense à son bonheur ! J'avance doucement dans les rues grises de cette belle ville qu'est Paris. Quand j'entre dans l'appartement que je loue depuis maintenant deux semaines – en prévision de ce moment que je préparais depuis longtemps- et que je me rends compte que je suis désormais seul, sans l'amour de ma vie, mes larmes coulent. Je ne peux pas non plus reprendre le patinage. J'ai tout abandonné, Victor et ma plus profonde passion, le patinage. Alors que ces pensées s'infiltre dans mon esprit, une autre vient à moi. La vie est une connasse.

  
  


Alors que je rentre enfin chez moi, après ma petite discussion avec Yakov, je me rends vraiment compte que je suis seul. Yuuri est parti. Je n'ai plus que le patinage. Je vais dans la cuisine pour essayer de manger quelque chose, et mes yeux accroche un petit carré blanc sur la table. Fébrile, je m'en empare, plein d'espoir. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé ? Qu'il soit parti pour une urgence sans qu'il n’ait eu le temps de me prévenir ? J'inspire un bon coup avant de lire ce petit mot laissé par ma moitié.

_« Hi Victor..._

_Je suis désolé. Je dois m'en aller. Je ne peux rester ici. Surtout pas en sachant à quel point je suis égoïste si je le fais._

_Encore une fois, je suis désolé. Adieu Victor, sois heureux. »_

Il est… Il est définitivement parti. Il ne reviendra pas. Je suis seul... Terriblement et incontestablement seul. Je traîne alors ma carcasse sur mon lit, me roule en boule sous ma couette et m'endors.

  
  


Quand je me réveille, je sens la tristesse m'envahir de nouveau. Je suis seul. Mais lui va être heureux maintenant. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer autrement. Le poids que je représentais pour lui est enfin parti. Alors il peut être heureux. Il n'empêche, j'ai mal. Je l'aime encore tellement.

  
  


Quand je me réveille la tristesse est encore là. Je me sens si seul. Il ne m'aime plus. Il m'a laissé. J'espère au moins qu'il est heureux désormais. Puisque, s'il m'a laissé, le mot me l'a d'ailleurs confirmé, c'est qu'il s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Comment interpréter autrement ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai mal à l'imaginer dans les bras d'autres, mais s'il est heureux, je suis heureux pour lui. Il n'empêche, j'ai mal. Je l'aime encore tellement.

* * *

Deux mois s'écoulent pendant lesquels une petite routine s'installe. Victor se plonge dans le patin pour oublier. Yuuri essaye de se reconstruire. Tout deux ont mal, mais ils pensent que l'autre est heureux maintenant, alors cela leur suffit. Un peu.

  
  


Voilà deux mois que je suis parti. Je ne regarde pas les journaux, le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre me ferait trop mal. J'évite également de suivre les actualité sur le patinage, c'est trop douloureux de penser à ma passion perdue. Il est heureux, j'en suis certain. De mon côté, j'ai encore mal, mais j'essaye de retrouver une quelconque source de joie. S'il est heureux, je ne peux que l'être aussi. Un peu.

  
  


Voilà deux moi qu'il est parti, que je suis seul. Je me suis plongé corps et âme dans le patinage pour ne plus y penser. J'essaye également de regarder un peu les journaux pour le voir, vérifier s'il est vraiment heureux. Mais les seuls fois où son nom est mentionné, c'est pour se demander où il est passé. Je me suis également demandé où est-ce qu'il était parti. Je ne le sais toujours pas, mais je sais par son ami Phichit qu'il va bien, alors je ne me suis pas trop posé de questions. Je souffre encore de son absence, mais s'il est heureux, je ne peux que l'être aussi. Un peu.

  
  


Je suis enfin arrivé. Trois longues heures d'avion. Je suis ici dans le cadre d'une compétition. La patinoire dans laquelle la compétition se déroule est à Paris, et l'hôtel est à quelque pâtés de maison. Je m'avance vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, et la horde habituelle de journaliste s'avance vers moi. Je réponds en souriant à leur question, même si quelques-unes me déstabilise, surtout celles concernant Yuuri. Puis un journaliste m'interpelle pour une interview. Je le reconnais immédiatement. C'est Stéphane Lambiel. Je répond rapidement à toutes ses questions, et je vais ensuite m'installer dans ma chambre.

  
  


Je reste figé par ma découverte. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis maudit ! Je zappais tranquillement avachis devant ma télé quand je suis tombé sur _lui_ en pleine interview. La douleur de revoir son visage et d'entendre à nouveau sa voix m'a figé quelques secondes. Assez pour que j'entende la ville où il se trouve... Paris... Lui aussi est à Paris. Je ne dois pas le revoir. Je ne peux pas. Je ne vais pas non plus pouvoir rester enfermé dans mon appartement le temps qu'il sera là. La preuve, je dois déjà aller faire des courses. En plus, dans ma précipitation pour avoir cet appartement, je n'ai pas remarqué quelque chose. J'habite tout près de la patinoire. Eh merde !

  
  


Dès que je fus installé dans la chambre, je suis partis me promener. Les rues de Paris ont leurs charme, c'est vrai que ça me change de Saint-Pétersbourg. Près de la patinoire et de l'hôtel, il y a des blocs d'immeuble, mais un peu plus loin, il y a une galerie marchande. Tout cela me rappelle Barcelone. Je regarde alors mon doigt. Je n'ai encore pas réussi à me résoudre à enlever cette bague. Après tout, son sens premier n'était-il pas d'être un remerciement et un porte bonheur ? Mon autre main vient enserrer la première, un peu tremblante. Le jonc d'or ne m'a jamais paru aussi lourd. Peut-être Yûri aurait-il voulu faire un peu de shopping, comme à Barcelone. Au final, je remercie les cacahuètes d'avoir disparues.

  
  


C'est la deuxième journée où il est présent à Paris. Hier, je n'ai pas réussi à partir de mon appartement, mais aujourd'hui, j'y ai été obligé. Le sac contenant mes courses à la main, j'essaye de me mêler à la foule. Je ne prends que des rues fréquentées, surtout avec la horde de journalistes présent ici, épiant les moindres fait et geste des patineurs. Je ne dois pas être repéré. Je passe devant l'hôtel où il loge. Je ne fais plus vraiment attention à la route que je prends, fixant avec douleur le jonc d'or à mon doigt. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le retirer. Après tout, son sens premier était de remercier Victor pour son aide, et de le faire agir comme un porte bonheur. Cet anneau n'est là que pour… nous lier. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je me suis moi-même délié de Victor, je ne pouvait plus être aussi égoïste vis-à-vis de lui. Toujours en fixant cette bague alourdie par tous les sens qu'elle dénote, je continue ma route, sans vraiment faire attention au reste du monde.

  
  


Quand je sors de l'hôtel pour aller marcher un peu avant d'aller à l'entraînement, j'aperçois une tignasse brune qui me semble douloureusement familière. Non, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être Yuuri, la vie n'est pas si injuste. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je suis le chemin de cet inconnu brun qui fixe son doigt sans même avoir conscience du monde extérieur. Plus je le suis, plus j'accélère. Il faut que je sache si c'est vraiment Yuuri ou pas. Je resserre ma main gauche et marche de plus en plus vite, sûr maintenant que c'est lui. Qui est cet inconnu qui me l'a prit ? Le rend t-il vraiment heureux ? Mérite t-il Yuuri ? Nous somme arrivé devant ce qui semble être son immeuble, et je reconnais avec stupéfaction duquel il s'agit. L'immeuble juste à côté de la patinoire, près de l'hôtel. Yuuri n'a donc pas renoncé au patinage ? Alors pourquoi n'apparaît-il pas dans l'actualité ? Pourquoi personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Je décide de l'aborder avant qu'il ne rentre.

  
  


J'ai sentis que j'étais suivis, mais je ne pouvais me retourner. Qui était-ce ? Des journalistes, ou, pire, Victor ? Je suis arrivé devant la porte de mon immeuble. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu l'ouvrir. Un homme dont je reconnaîtrais la voix entre mille m'interpelle. Victor. Étouffant un sanglot de douleur, je l'ignore et essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Sans succès, puisqu'il se retrouve soudainement dans mon champ de vision. Je ravale mes larmes avant de relever ma tête vers lui. L'éclat de douleur dans ses yeux me paralyse et me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi un tel regard ? Si je l'ai quitté, c'était pour qu'il puisse enfin être heureux ! Pourquoi est-il triste ? Vient-il de se faire plaquer ?

  
  


Quand je l'ai empêché d'ouvrir la porte, je ne me doutais pas qu'il allait avoir ces yeux là. Pourquoi tant de douleur ? Je baisse mon regard sur ses mains, et ce que j'y vois me fait mal. Il a toujours sa bague. Pourquoi, s'il est partit pour un autre ? A moins qu'elle n'est juste changé de signification pour lui. Est-il marié maintenant ? 

  
**\- Hi Yuuri...**

**\- Hi Victor...**

  
  


Sa voix, autant que la mienne, est tremblante. Pourquoi est-il si bouleversé de me voir ? S'en veut-il de m'avoir laissé ? Croit-il que je le déteste maintenant ? Je ne le déteste pas.

  
  


Sa voix est tremblante, comme la mienne. Pourquoi tremble t-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi es-tu si bouleversé de me voir Victor ? Pourquoi toute cette douleur dans tes yeux ?

  
**\- Eum...**

**\- Allons discuter à l'intérieur...**

  
  


Je ne m'attendais pas à cette proposition. Néanmoins, j'hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de suivre le brun vers son appartement.

  
  


Pourquoi ai-je donc proposé cela ? Je le sens me suivre sans comprendre grand chose à mon comportement. J'ouvre ensuite la porte de mon appartement et je vais chercher quelques rafraîchissements.

  
  


Je le vois revenir avec deux verre sur un plateau. J'en prend un en le remerciant. J'en bois à peine une gorgée avant de prendre la parole. Ce n'est peut-être pas très poli, mais j'aimerais avoir quelques explications.

  
**\- C'est joli ici...**

**\- Merci...**

**\- Tu vis seul ?**

**\- Oui... Oui, je vis seul...**

  
  


Je ne comprends pas bien le but de toute ces questions. A quoi ça l'avance de savoir tout ça ? A t-il simplement pitié de moi ?

  
  


Aller Victor, ça ne mène à rien tout ça ! Lance toi à l'eau !

  
  
**\- Je... Pourquoi es-tu parti Yuuri ?**

**\- Je...**

  
  


Je ne l'avais pas prévu celle-là. Enfin, je pensais qu'il avait deviné. Je… J'ai peur de lui répondre.

  
**\- Tu étais amoureux d'un autre, c'est ça ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler, on en aurait discuté !**

  
  


...Et alors j'aurais eu moins mal, pendant tout ce temps, terminais-je en pensée. Je ne me serais pas posé tant de questions, alors même que l'on habitait encore ensemble.

  
**\- C'est... Je voulais te libérer.**

**\- Me... Me libérer ? Je ne comprends pas. Me libérer de quoi ?**

**\- De moi ! Du poids que je représentais pour toi !**

**\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**\- Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas ? J'étais qu'un poids pour toi autant dans ta carrière que dans ta vie privée !**

**\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'ai jamais, au grand jamais, considéré comme un poids Yuuri...**

  
  


Ma voix, au début colérique était désormais plus tendre. Alors, si je comprends bien, il est parti puisqu'il pensait qu'il était un poids pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il pense ça ? C'est tout sauf vrai. Le seul vrai poids qui le concerne c'est le poids de son absence. Mais... S'il est parti à cause de ça, c'est qu'il n'avait personne d'autre... Aurais-je encore une chance ?

  
  


Sa voix est maintenant tendre. Si, si, je n'étais qu'un poids pour toi ! Mais tu ne l'as même pas vu !

**\- Si, j'étais un poids Victor ! Tu n'as peut-être rien remarqué, mais moi je l'ai vu ! Le regard des gens, ta côte de popularité en tant que patineur ! Je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi !**

**\- Mais… Mais Yuuri ! Je m'en fiche comme de ma première chemise du regard des gens ! Tant que j'étais avec toi, tout allait bien ! Et s'il te chagrinait tant ça, tu aurais dû voir ce même regard chez ces même gens, quand tu es parti ! Et ma côte de popularité n'a fait que montrer mes plus fidèles fan, qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis, et pas pour qui je fréquente ! Je m'en fiche de tout ça Yuuri ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec toi. Je préfère ça plutôt que voyager sur une plaine sans toi. Je m'en fiche des obstacles, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.**

  
  


Les larmes coulent encore et encore sur mes joues. J'ai fais une erreur. Peut-être la pire que j'ai jamais pu faire de toute ma vie. J'ai fait tout le contraire de ce que j'aurais du faire, et j'ai brisé le cœur de celui que j'aimais. Ma tête s'échoue dans mes mains. Mes joues sont baignées de larmes. Alors que je voulais me lever et partir, je sens quelqu'un m'étreindre. Et alors, mes larmes redoublent d'intensité.

  
  


Je le vois pleurer. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Je n'ai jamais pu. Et je ne pourrais probablement jamais. Je m'avance et le prends au creux de mes bras. Je l'aime. Et savoir qu'il est parti juste pour ça me soulage. Je sais que je devrais peut-être être en colère, mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas forcément facile à déchiffrer. Mon dieu ce que je l'aime. Je m'approche pour faire ce que je rêve de faire tout les jours depuis deux long mois. Je touche ses lèvres avec les miennes, et enfin je me sens complet. Je l'aime tellement.

  
  


Il m'embrasse, et je réalise seulement combien ses lèvres m'ont manqué. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou. Mon dieu ce que je l'aime. J'ai vraiment été stupide sur ce coup.

* * *

\- **Je t'aime...** Prononcèrent t-ils à l'unisson, dans un souffle, lèvres contre lèvres.

  
  


Les deux jeunes hommes, exactement dans la même position venaient de lier leurs vies. Devant une charmante église parisienne, leurs familles et amis étaient réunie et les félicitaient chaleureusement. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient comblés. L'éclat de deux bagues se reflétait dans leur yeux. Ils allaient maintenant pouvoir gravir les derniers sommets, ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée pour ce résumé un peu nul, je suis pas hyper douée pour résumer !   
> J'espère que ce premier one-shot vous aura plu !


End file.
